Fantastic Four Meets Naruto!: Fate Of Two Earths!
by Ca11umism
Summary: When a machine that should have opened a portal to the Negative Zone malfunctions thanks to the Human Torch, the  Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom are transported to a fantasical world where ninjas rule and giant multi-tailed beasts wreck havoc on the earth.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**DOOMSTADT, LATVERIA:**

Inside a centuries old tomb situated beneath the now crumbled ruins of what once was the infamous castle Doom, known the world over as being the home and lair of international supervillian Dr. Doom, _AKA_ Victor Von Doom, Latveria's current ruler, the superhero family known as the Fantastic Four stood fighting bravely against a seemingly limitless army of Doombots-Von Doom's personal robotic army.

_Mr Fantastic_, or Reed Richards to his friends and peers, world renowned scientist and the leader of the Fantastic Four, known for his incredible ability to reshape his body at will as if it were made of rubber, his wife Susan Storm, the _Invisible Woman_, who possesses the ability to manipulate the various light waves around her to make herself completely invisble,her younger brother Johnny, or the _Human Torch_, as he prefers, who maintains the ability to generate a fiery plasma from his body that allows him to both control the flames and fly excess the speed of sound, and finally the one and only _Thing_, pilot Benjamin Grimm, whose skin was composed of an indestructible rocky substance, granting him amazing strength and resiliency. The group fought for not only their own lives, but for the lives of every living being on the planet.

_"These guys aren't slowing down Reed!..."_ the younger Storm sibling cried from above the other members of his family, corkscrewing through the air in order to dodge a barrage of repulsor fire from a group of the green cloaked Doombots that chased him beneath the tomb's low hanging roof, before slinging a flaming ball of plasma behind him and catching one of the robots in the face, melting it like a hot knife through butter and sending it crashing down to the cracked stone floor below in a flaming pile of melted steel.

Mr Fantastic, who had just kicked out with his right leg at a Doombot, stretching his entire leg about ten feet and taking the robot's head clean off, stretched out both his upper body and his arms to catch the legs of two more of the bots that chased his brother in law, dragging them off course and sending one plummeting down into a group of already defeated Doombots, and the other into the underground tombs east wall. "How's that Johnny?.." he called back as the Human Torch melted another one of the robots, who turned to him and gave two thumbs up.

Fantastic reverted to his normal size before having to stretch again, extending his mid-section to the side in order to dodge an incoming Doombot, sending it straight past him and into the waiting fist of his oldest friend the Thing, who tore the robot's head right off and started swinging it's decapitated body around like a club, tearing through hordes of the menacing robots like an adventurer cutting through jungle vines with a machete.

"Let'em keep coming sparky!.." the Thing called out to his flame covered team mate with a gravely laugh. "I can keep going _all damn week_!" he dropped his makeshift weapon and began using his own boulder like fists to clobber the unrelenting robots, crushing their heads and other limbs with absolutely no effort."You doin' all right over there Suzy?.." the monstrous being called over to the only female member of the group, as he lifted a Doombot over his head and tore it apart at the midsection, throwing the two halves of the still functioning robot at another, hitting his target square in the chest and crushing it.

"I've been better Ben.." the stunning blonde woman replied as she trapped a group of the bots in a force bubble, collapsing it in on itself and crushing them into miniscule cubes of sparking cybernetics."But thanks for asking.." she added to the smiling Grimm, deflecting a barrage of bright red repulsor fire from her left and sending it right back at her attackers."Where's Doom?..." she called to her husband, dodging under one of the Doombot's punches and turning herself invisible, reappearing in front of another so the first would fire it's repulsor at her, then going invisble again and diving out of the way so that the repulsor fire would connect with the unknowing Doombot, blowing it to pieces.

Fantastic flung a dismembered bot's head at one of the oncoming Doombots, and stretched his neck straight up to get a better look at their surroundings.

"_Over there_!" he called, pointing with an outstretched finger over to a large platform that had been erected on the far side of the tomb, where on top, some sort of machine with three large pylons sat connected to a large computer console by way of a series of thick power cables. The green cloaked Dr. Doom stood at the console, clad in his hand forged suit of armour and mask, gliding his gauntlet encased hands over the various buttons and keys.

"VICTOR!" Fantastic called over the horde of Doombots. Doom payed no heed to him at all. "VICTOR YOU CAN'T DO THIS...THE DEVASTATION IT WILL CAUSE..." Doom didn't even turn, so Fantastic began fighting his way towards the platform, his hands taking on the size of fully inflated balloons, which he used skillfully to pummel the onslaught of robots.

"JOHNNY!.." the fire covered young man swooped down to join his brother in law battle through the horde. "Draw him away from that computer, but don't burn it!."

"Gotcha' Reed." Storm rocketed up above the fight and speed over to the platform. "_Oi...Metal head_!" he taunted, gliding around the armoured man and flicking a couple of sparks at Doom. The sparks managed to catch Doom's green cloak and set it ablaze, sending the tyrant into a frenzy and making him fall away from the console. His armour must have heated up a bit too quickly.

"Dammit Storm!..." Doom spat in his deep voice as he tore off his flaming cloak and threw it too the ground, where it burnt up and began a small pile of smouldering fabric. "How dare you!.." he struck out at the flying young man, a stream of energy erupting from the repulsor built into his left gauntlet and knocking Storm out of the air and into a collection of scrap just beyond the machine.

"_JOHNNY!.."_ Invisible Woman cried, fearing the worst when her brother didn't answer. "BEN, _HELP HIM_!.." the Thing nodded, sticking his shoulder out and beginning a rampage through the Doombots, crushing them beneath his eight hundred pound frame as he barrelled through. Invisible Woman took this as an opportunity to get closer to the platform and began on the same path as her team mate, keeping the Doombots who came at the Thing from behind away.

Thing and Invisible Woman rampaged past Mr Fantastic, who seemed to be holding his own against the waves of Doombots. "Reed?.." the blonde called, getting the attention of her husband, who nodded in her direction and joined his team mates on their path to Doom and his machine.

The three managed to push their way to the front, and the Invisible Woman created a large barrier to deflect any of the Doombots that tried to get close to them. The Thing and Mr Fantastic climbed the half dozen stone steps to where the armour clad Doom was still frantically keying in codes and other information for his machine.

"Victor..please." Fantastic said as the two heroes reached the top of the platform, Thing ran over to check on Human Torch. "Transferring the Negative Zone to this plane of existence will tear the Earth apart..." The Thing bent down on his knees to help up the Human Torch, who shook his head to escape a dizzying haze. Doom turned to Fantastic and began laughing his deep, bitter laugh.

"You don't get it Richards..." the armoured dictator cackled from behind his steel plated mask. "My device won't tear the world apart, it will join it with the Negative Zone, creating a rift that only I will be able to cross freely, between both worlds, and I will be able to release my own armies of the Negative Zone upon the Earth..soon every world leader will beg that I spare them my wrath.."

Fantastic shook his head thoroughly. "No, you can't control the armies of the Negative Zone, no one can..you'll doom us all..."

Doom began laughing even louder. "No Richards..._I AM DOOM_!" he pulled a large lever and the three energy pylons began surging with power, glowing with a bright blue haze. Fantastic extended his arm in an attempt at pulling the lever himself, but Doom caught his hand and fired a repulsor blast back at the scientist, causing him to have to dive out of the way to avoid it.

Between the three pylons, an orb of pure energy began to form, growing steadily larger with each passing second. The air in the large tomb began to kick up, as if a tornado had suddenly appeared, blowing sand and rubble everywhere, some knocking various Doombots off their feet and blowing the Invisible Woman's blonde hair around.

"WHAT"S GOING ON!..." she called, still trying to keep up her barrier against the Doombots and their fire.

"HE'S CREATING A PORTAL BETWEEN EARTH AND THE NEGATIVE ZONE...EVRYONE TRY AND STOP HIM!." Fantastic cried, dodging more of Doom's repulsor fire. Thing and the Human Torch both nodded to each other, and the two took off to take out the tyrant, who began firing a second repulsor ray from his right gauntlet at the two, picking his shots carefully as the HumanTorch took potshots at him with balls of glowing plasma.

Meanwhile, the portal had begun to form, and Mr Fantastic, who had managed to make it to the three pylons in an attempt at disrupting the power cables, saw the yellow skyed space of the Negative Zone. "IT" TOO LATE RICHARDS!..."Doom called as he fired a series of blasts into the face of the oncoming Thing, giving the tyrant time to dive out of the way of the rock man's rampage. "BOW TO ME NOW, AND I'LL LET YOU LIVE LONG ENOUGH THAT YOU'LL GET TO SEE THE QUEEN HAND ME HER CROWN!"

"NEVER VICTOR.." the rubber man called back. "JOHNNY...MELT THE POWER CABLES!" the Human Torch stopped in mid air, and began a swan dive down towards Fantastic and the machine, where he flung a series of fire balls at the thick cables in quick sucsession. The plastic casing that held the various wires melted and the fire burnt through the cables interior within seconds. Fantastic could already feel the wind slowling down.

"NICE TRY RICHARDS, BUT YOU FAIL...!" Doom dived to his console and pulled a second lever, and the machine powered up again, the portal to the Negative Zone bursting to life.

"No.." Fantastic said to himself, trying to find the secondary power source. He couldn't find one. "BEN..." he called, catching the giant's attention. "DESTROY THE PYLONS!."Thing smiled and turned away from Doom, basically leaping the distance between him and the machine, quickly taking a grasp on one of the towering pylons and digging his baseball bat sized fingers into the metal, tearing it up from it's fixture with little to no effort and disrupting the power source.

Fantastic had assumed that the portal would just fade away, but it must have become too stable, as it suddenly grew twice it's size in a matter of seconds and burst into permanent existence. This didn't falter Mr. Fantastic though, he still though he had a chance. "JOHNNY...TAKE OUT THE OTHER PYLONS!" Human Torch nodded again, and rocketed straight through the first of the remaining pylons, then slinging a barrage of fire balls at the second,  
>causing the portal to disappear comepletely for a moment, making Fantasic believe it was over, but suddenly explode like a dying star, engulfing the entire tomb in a flash of bright light.<p>

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

Invisible Woman woke up suddenly, with an ear splitting head ache and a series of sharp pains down her left arm. She lay on the ground for a moment, fearing that if she stood up at that second, she'd collapse almost immediately.

Once she was confident she could stand, she rolled over on to her right side and pushed herself up to her knees, careful not to use her left arm, as she was sure it was broken, and made it to her feet. Her crystalline blue eyes took a few moments to adjust to the bright sunlight that blared down on her, and she had to cover her face with her forearm in order to keep the light out of her face.

Blinking a few times, she began looking around at her surroundings, noticing immediately that she wasn't in Latveria anymore. Around her, a thick grouping of trees lined what she concluded was some sort of path, leading off into the tree line in both directions. The sky was a clear blue,"_ It must be summer.."_ she thought to herself, thinking of all the places on Earth that it was summer around this time of year.

A faint chirping of birds from the sky above gave her an idea,that it would be best to head North.

She used a trick her husband had taught her, taking a stick and placing it in the ground, using the placement of it's shadow to determine the correct direction, before heading off towards the tree line, hoping that it would lead her to some sort of settlement.

Ten or so miles down the path, Sue had come to the conclusion that wherever she was, it wasn't any place she'd ever been, and she'd been on every single continent on Earth. She'd never seen forests like the ones that surrounded her, the trees were much to big for the Amazon, plus it wasn't dense enough. It was like the forest out of a fairy tale, with birds of every colour flying here and there, and deer and other creatures scattering as they alerted to her presence.

She came out the other side of the forest into a small mountain range, where she hoped that a village or something would have been set up for wary travellers like herself. It took almost two hours of climbing the various stone faces and jagged rocky peaks to get to the top, even though it felt like much longer with the constant surge of pain streaming up and down her broken arm, and found herself looking out over a large village that seemed to be hidden within the forest's trees, as if it were made as such on purpose.

A massive wooden gate surruonded the village, boxing in dozens of old metal towers and other structures, as well as what seemed like a lake in the dead center. Right beneath her, underneath the rocy mountain where she stood, a gigantic tower that seemed to dwarf every other building in the village stood.

Sue knew that this was her best chance at finding aid, and began looking for a way down the hillface. She found a small path a hundred or so feet along the top of the mountain that lead her almost straight down, with the occasional back track to keep the path from becoming too steep. It brought the woman out at the very base of the mountain, right next to the wooden fence that surrounded the village, which she realised was at least a hundred feet high.

She navigated around the outline of the village, making it to a large arch gate with a leaf symbol painted in a shade of bright red over it. "HELLO?.."  
>the woman called, pushing her entire five-six frame against the slated wood. It didn't budge.<p>

"HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE?..." she cried again. "I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!." she began banging her thin right arm against the wood, praying to god that someone could here her, and was relieved when the sound of gears grinding to life began, and the large doors opened, revealing what must have been a hundred or so men and women in various forms of dress, each wearing a headband with the same leaf symbol as the door on some sort part of their body.

"Hello." she said after a moment. It was the only thing that came to mind.

"Who are you?.." one of the men called out in a serene voice. He was dressed in a pair of brown pants and a white Gi like shirt, and he had long brown hair that hung elegantly down his back. His headband was wrapped around his head, and his eyes, which shocked Sue, had no pupils, but were reminiscent of flawless pearls.

"My name is Sue Storm...I'm a member of the Fantastic Four." the blonde replied, looking over the wave of soldiers that stared he down.

"Who or what is the Fantastic Four?.." the pearl eyed man asked.

"What do you mean?..you've never heard of us?" the pearl eyed man shook his head. "No Invisible Woman?..no Human Torch?" the pearl eyed man shook his head again. "What about the Thing, every one has heard of Ben."

"We have never heard of your squad,stranger. We have orders to take you to the Hokage." he said, approaching Sue with caution. "No harm will come to you if you comply."

Sue told herself that is was best not to fight an army with a broken arm, so she nodded, holding up her non-injured hand to show she meant no harm.  
>"Understood, but I must ask..Where am I?"<p>

The pearl eyed man wrapped a steel cuff around her wrist. "You're in the village hidden in the leaves, _you're in Konoha_..."

**0ooo0oooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**:_ I'd like to point out that the ages for the Fantastic Four in this story are as follows:_  
><strong>ReedMr. Fantastic:** _31  
><em> **Sue/Invisible Woman**:_30_  
><strong>BenThe Thing**: _31_  
><strong>JohnnyHuman Torch**: _24_

**CHAPTER 2:**

Sue couldn't help but be amazed by the technology this little village in the middle of nowhere-_which she had never heard of_-posessed. They seemed to run on natural energy from a large aqueduct that ran through the center of the village, but they had televisions and radios as well. There didn't seem to be any solar panels on the various buildings-so it wasn't the sun powering the village-and there didn't seem to be any power lines crossing over the streets.

_'Maybe they're under ground?.'_ she thought to herself. She didn't get a chance to ponder on it though, as the pearl eyed man had a tight grip on her arm and he wouldn't slow down just so she could look around. Pearl eyes lead her up a large staircase through the middle of the village, while the villagers came out of their homes and stores to get a look at her. Sue came to the conclusion that she probably looked pretty ridiculous to them-dressed in her dark blue and white jump suit-so she couldn't blame them for their curiousity.

At the top of the stairs the two came to a large gate-this one about a fifth of the size of the main gate she'd come in through-where Sue could see a gigantic tower standing in the courtyard beyond. The pearl eyed man knocked twice on the gate and-after ten or so seconds of waiting-the gate creaked open to reveal another group of villagers.

Each one wore a navy blue combat suit with matching boots, and a grass coloured vest over the top. Sue noticed that-just like the group that met her at the main gate-each one of the villagers wore a leaf head band on some part of their body.

"This way please.." the pearl eyed man asked, motioning for Sue to follow him into the tower-which opened up for them as the two approached-and they went up another staircase into a large circular room, with one large window for a back wall, and an old wooden desk in the center, where a woman with honey blonde hair sat. She was drinking some sort of alcohol from a small cup as the two entered-Sue could smell it on the air-and she looked up at the pearl eyed man and the super heroine when they entered with a little haze in her eyes.

"Lady Hokage.." the pearl eyed man said as the honey blonde woman looked up. "The intruder.." he let go of Sue's arm-which she immediately used to nurse her broken arm again-and stood off to the side. The honey blonde woman-the 'Hokage'-stood, revealing an ample breast that Sue couldn't help but stare at. Not out of attraction, just out of amazement. It shocked her that the woman could stand without having to lean forward.

"Thank you Neji.." the young man bowed. "Hello there..." she said, turning to Sue and surveying her outfit. "What the hell are you wearing?.." Sue didn't answer straight away-she was a little shocked by the woman's arrogance. "Hmm?.."

"It's...my suit...listen, I'll answer any of your questions, but could you please get me some medical aid?...I'm pretty sure my arm is broken." The honey blonde watched her for a moment, then walked around her desk to where Sue stood and gently took hold of her arm. It stung, but Sue thought it would be best to just go along with it if it meant that she could get help.

"Hmm..it's just a fracture above the elbow...SHIZUNE!.." the sudden change in tone, pitch and the fact that the woman screamed right next to Sue's ear gave the blonde super heroine a migraine. A small black haired woman in a matching robe came sprinting into the room with a small pig in her arms.

"Yes lady Hokage?..." the woman said in a nervous voice.

"Can you get me something to kill this woman's pain?..I'm fixing a fractured arm." the shorter woman nodded and left the room again as quickly as she entered. "Over here."she said, leading Sue to a chair opposite the one she had been sitting in.

"Thank you.." Sue replied, sitting down and letting the Hokage go to work on her.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

"Well..it seems to only be a concussion.."

In the middle of a forest somewhere-they hadn't quite been able to figure out where yet-Reed knelt on the thick grass, luring the eyes of Johnny-who was leaning against a tree-around left and right with his index finger. They'd woken up here less than an hour ago and Reed had come to the conclusion that it would be best to stay put until they could contact help. So far, Reed hadn't been able to make any contact through his ear piece-he'd assumed that the explosion at Doom's castle had caused it to malfunction in some way.

"You should be fine in a few days..."

Johnny, who had woken up with a morbid headache and had feared the worst, sighed in relief. "Thanks Reed...what happened back there?.." he asked his brother in law, who'd stood up and began surveying their surroundings-which, as far as he could see, was made up of trees, dirt paths and a collection of mountains in the distance.

"I have no clue.." the genius said, extending his body to get a look at their surroundings a bit better. "Victor's machine must have backfired and become an anti-Negative portal..." Reed retracted to his normal height and wrung his hands-a habit he had taken to doing instinctively when he was a little nervous. "It obviously pulled us through and sent us here.."

Johnny had no clue what his brother in law was talking about, but he nodded anyway. Reed didn't seem to notice-which wasn't a bad thing, as it meant he wouldn't go into a twenty minute explanation of the whole concept-and the genius continued with his thinking.

"We can't just stay here..we don't even now where here is." Reed said-Johnny couldn't tell if he was speaking to him or himself, so he didn't answer. "Maybe if I.." Reed turned and began looking at the trees that surrounded them, running his hands over the different trunks and rubbing the various leaves that had fallen off.

"What are you doing, Reed?." Johnny asked after a moment.

Reed turned to him and held out a handful of leaves."I've just now realised..that if I can figure out what kind of trees these are..they can give me some sort of insight into our current position." he smiled-as if what he'd come up with was a fascinating concept-and Johnny sighed. The man was a genius-he couldn't deny that-but sometimes, Johnny thought that Reed was a little mad.

This was one of those times.

Reed extended his arms to tear off some fresh leaves from the highest branches, and began looking them over. "That's odd.." he said after a moment.

"What's odd?.." Johnny asked, standing up awkwardly and walking over to his brother in law, using a tree trunk as a support due to the fact his head was still spinning. Reed gave him an odd look and shoved a massive leaf in his face.

"I've never seen anything like this before..it's some kind of oak, I think, but there's no leaves like this in..."

_**SCRASHHHHHHH!**_

The two superheroes jumped at the sound of trees being torn from their roots echoing across the forest area. Reed stretched even higher to see what was going on, and cried out in amazement when he saw a large-at least two story-house in the middle of a field less than a kilometer away.  
>"Wow..Johnny you have to see this!.."<p>

"I can't fly..remember Reed?..." Johnny replied-he'd never been able to control his abilities when he was sick. Reed retracted back to his normal height again and smiled to Johnny.

"There's a building to the west...It's not even that far...come on." he swung Johnny's arm over his shoulder and began off through the trees, towards what he assumed was their only hope of finding aid.

Due to Johnny being so dizzy, they had to take it slow, but even then it only took about fifteen minutes to get to the house. Reed smiled when he saw it,partly because someone was bound to be inside, partly because it was a fascinating structure for something made in the middle of nowhere. "Just look at the architecture..it's made entirely out of wood and yet the detail is that of something from the _rococo_ period..."

He leant Johnny down on a small bench out the front of the house and went up to knock on the door, admiring the cornices and detailings in the door as he did so. It took a few moments of waiting, but the door opened to reveal a stunning young woman-no older than sixteen or seventeen-with an alarming shade of bright pink hair and eyes the colour of emeralds.

"Hello?.." she asked, obviously on the defensive.

"Hello..Reed Richards.." he held out his hand and the girl just looked at him. "Mr. Fantastic?... of the Fantastic Four?" the girl's green eyes scrunched up a little. "You've not ever heard of me?."

The girl shook her head. "I'm afraid not..what can I do for you.." she seemed a little annoyed with him.

Instead of asking for aid, Reed's mind went over all the information in his head. Trees he'd never seen before and people who hadn't heard of him. Where was he? "Really?...how about the Human To.."

"_REED_!..." Johnny cried from his spot on the bench. Reed jumped out of his little mindset and smiled.

"Right...my brother in law has a concussion..could we possibly call for help from here?.." the girl looked over to Johnny, who payed no attention due to his raging headache, and nodded.

"Bring him in..concussions aren't that hard to cure." Reed nodded and went to help his brother in law up. Inside, the girl lead them to a grouping of bed rolls on the floor, where three other people sat-one dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit and a grass coloured vest, with some sort of helmet on his head, one in an extremely tight fitting suit that bared his mid-section, and a boy with an orange and black jumpsuit, who stood up and smiled when the three came in.

"Hiya!...what's up?..." he said, looking over Reed and Johnny. The pink haired girl pushed past him and went to the spare bed roll-Reed assumed it was hers-and began setting the pillows up against one of the walls.

"Naruto, go get me some hot water, this man is injured." the pink haired girl said, not looking at the blonde, who nodded, then-after giving Reed and Johnny another quick look-wandered out of the room and off down one of the halls.

"Set him down here..." the girl said, fluffing her pillows a few more time as Reed lowered Johnny down to lean against the wall. Johnny groaned in relief as he relaxed, and the pink haired girl turned to Reed. "I probably should have asked this before I let you inside, but who are you?"

"Reed Richards.." the genius replied proudly. "Or as I'm more commonly known..." he held out his hand-which the girl hesitantly shook-before looking over to the other two men in the room. "May I ask who you are?.."

The blonde haired boy-Naruto was it?-came back into the room with a large wooden bowl filled with steaming hot water, and a white towel draped over his arm. "Here Sak.." he said, edging past Reed towards the girl.

"My name's Sakura...thanks Naruto..." she added, taking the bowl from the blonde and leaning down to Johnny's side, where she began dipping the towel into the bowl. "That's Naruto..." the blonde smiled. "And there's our teamate Sai..."the boy with the mid-drift returned Reed's polite smile with a blank stare."And our team's leader, Yamato." the helmet wearing man stood and shook Reed's hand.

"I'm Johnny, I'm pretty fantastic too..." Johnny said to the pink haired girl, who smiled at his obvious attempt at flirting with her. She just shook her head, and wrung out the towel, folding it into a rectangular shape and placing it on Johnny's forehead.

"Keep this on your forehead, it's important to keep the blood flowing through your head." the girl-Sakura-said,standing up and walking out of the room and down the same hall Naruto had before.

The helmet wearing man-Yamato-took the girl's exit from the room as a chance to speak. "So, what brings you to our part of the country?..."he asked politely.

"Malfunctioning portal to the Negative-zone..." Reed replied, shrugging as if it were common for such a thing to happen. Yamato, who looked as if he thought Reed hadn't finished speaking, nodded after a moment.

"Right..." he said, pursing his lips with a look of confusing in his eyes.

"Don't worry...I never understand what he's on about either..." Johnny said from his spot at the wall. Reed wasn't annoyed by his brother-in-law's humorous remark, as it was common practice for Johnny to make fun of him, so he let it slide.

"If I may ask, Mr. Yamato...what country are we in?..." Reed asked, remembering that he had no clue which country-or continent-they had landed on.

"Fire country of course..couldn't you tell by the leaf headbands?..." Yamato replied, a slight tone of humour in his voice-as if it were impossible not to figure where they were by a symbol on a headband.

"I'm sorry?..._Fire country_?..." Reed said, thinking he'd heard the man wrong. "What continent is that on?.." he added. He liked to think he knew alot about Geography, but he'd never even heard of a _'Fire Country'._

_"Ninji..._" Yamato replied. Again, the tone of humour was in his voice.

Reed didn't reply this time. There was no such continent as Ninji-as far as he knew,and he knew alot. At least in his universe at least. That's when the revelation hit Reed like a ton of bricks. It was also then that Sakura re-entered the room, knelt down next to Johnny, and placed her small hands on his temples.

"Hold still.." she said, as her hands began to glow a pale green.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0**


End file.
